randomnoob48888_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kranouis
If you don't know Kranouis, he's a person or even a thing that goes into people's studios throughout virus models in the free-model section. He's very rare to find, but if you find you, you should be considered lucky. He makes the studio lag up intensely when you try and exit, and when you play solo, he eventually appears, doing the same thing. The Story As crazy as this may seem, here's how it all started. I was playing roblox normally, doing the same stuff I do all the time. That's when I decided to go a little deeper into myths. I started with the known myths like Noli, 1x1x1x1, etc. I got bored real fast, finding out they were fake instantly. I decided to go a little deeper into the myths and find more myths. It started getting fun when I got to deeper myths. It was making me feel like going deeper and deeper all the time. Finally, I decided to go into deepest myths. I got a message before starting that was from a user called Kranouis. The subject said "try." The message said "try, http://www.roblox.com/games/320818480/youll-never-find-my-secret." I found this very strange, as he was just simply advertising just like the rest of those stupid advertising kids, but it wasn't any normal crappy fake robux generator. I decided to go to the game. I was thinking he was a myth wannabe, with the fact that he didn't have any strange differences in his messages. I clicked on the game link, and I looked at the thumbnail before playing. It looked like a red silhouette. When I entered the game, it looked like a black baseplate with his avatar. It then got foggy, and I could only see him as a red silhouette. I looked behind and above, and I saw a big red ball, which I supposed was a blood moon. I exited the game, thinking of him a wannabe, as nothing happened. That changed when I was inserting free-models into my lazy made game, and played solo to test it. I soon saw his figure. The studio then stopped responding, and I had to force exit it. I went back on to see the free-models I put in, and one of them had "Virus Kranouis" in it. I opened Virus Kranouis up, to see a script that would insert a model of himself into the game, which would make studio stop responding if they try and exit or play solo. I got furious with this, as it took me a while to place those stuff. I did the right thing then and contacted a friend. This friend of mine is often on roblox to study myths. He often studies myths on more than roblox, but roblox is his main concept. I contacted him in party to talk to me in one of his games. We did a conversation over this. Here's how it went. RobIoxDarkness: "What do you need?" Computervirus645: "Something strange happened on studio." RobIoxDarkness: "What happened?" Computervirus645: "I was just playing with the free-models, then when I entered, I saw this red silhouette, and then it crashed." RobIoxDarkness: "And?" Computervirus645: "I saw this thing in the model called "Virus Kranouis." RobIoxDarkness: "Oh, Kranouis, he's a guy who tries to scare people with his place, or his virus inside free-models." Computervirus645: "Thank you, but is he a wannabe, or is he real?" RobIoxDarkness: "I don't know. I will try and find more info on him. Therefor, the conversation ended. I still had no info on Kranouis. Epilogue I still have no information to him, and the only evidence of his existence is his place. http://www.roblox.com/games/320818480/youll-never-find-my-secret I would like to thank you for reading my log. Aftermath I got a message from RobIoxDarkness, and a new party conversation started. Computervirus645: "Find any info?" RobIoxDarkness: "Kranouis just gets more weird." Computervirus645: "What are you talking about?" RobIoxDarkness: "Well, he's using words in a weird way. He said, "I.......Work As Souls.......Sorry Locked As Undead Great Help Toys Emergency Run Eerie Darkness."" Computervirus645: "Is it possible to decode that?" RobIoxDarkness: "Now that you think of it, the thing Kranouis said was a lot more suspicious." Computervirus645: "I think he's saying I WAS SLAUGHTERED." RobIoxDarkness: "How do you know?" Computervirus645: "Well, think of it. Each capital letter could be spelling out something." RobIoxDarkness: "You have a point there. I'll investigate some more." Afterwards, we stopped talking, and me and RobIoxDarkness decided to investigate this person more. Kranouis keeps on getting more suspicious every day. Update2 It's been a while, but on my recommended places, I saw his place again. The name said LONELY, and the description said something more confusing than usual. It took me a while to decode it, but it said something like "ABANDONED BY A PLAYER." The picture showed a kinda forest environment, except every tree except one was dead. It was none of that red stuff anymore. The sky looked kinda like the 2009-2012 sky. I've decided to play, and I spawned at the start of the short forest. I was honestly expecting stuff to happen while I walked through it, but nothing happened. No music, no sound. Nothing. Something did feel off about it, even though there was nothing. I walked forward to see a model of Kranouis. I went for a closer look, and it seemed he was reaching to the water, and his head was looking into it too. I checked in the water, to see another robloxian. Red eyes, under the water. It made me jump for a second, but I realized he was doing nothing as well. It felt depressing for some reason, and I decided to leave, as there was nothing else. To wrap up the conclusion for this update, it seems Kranouis was depressed in some way. He might've missed somebody. I just wonder what's up with him. More to be added soon.